Super Smash Bros: The Subspace Evangelist
by RealityEngineer
Summary: Subspace returns with a vengeance, and this time, it's not just Nintendo characters. Act 3 is up. Read and review!
1. ACT 1: Parts 1 & 2

**Super Smash Bros.**

_**THE SUBSPACE EVANGELIST**_

****

**ACT I: The Beginning**

**PART 1: The Great Warrior**

"WARNING: Collision course with unknown substance. Request immediate evacuation of vessel." The warning blared throughout the skeleton-like hull of the dead ship, drifting through space. It drifted slowly and lumberingly.

Finally, after several cycles of the warning noise, the flashing lights flickered to a halt and the droning voice stopped. There was a small blue light in a room, then suddenly a flash as the blue reflected off a frozen pod as it opened slowly. Out stepped a man, large, about 7 feet in height, encased entirely in sage green armor.

"Good. You're awake," the blue light said in a soft woman's voice.

"Cortana," the man said, shaking the sleep off quickly, despite the year and a half he'd been in cryosleep.

"In your head, Chief." He put his hand over the terminal nearby and absorbed the AI Cortana into his central AI port in his helmet. The warm sensation rushed over him as he felt her in his consciousness once more. It helped dull the cold he was feeling.

Suddenly, the alarm went on again, going through a full cycle.

"Unknown substance?" Master Chief asked after the alarm had died down again.

"I don't know. I haven't had a chance to observe it. All weapons, thrusters, and occular devices on this ship have been disabled. And at the rate you're in, you look like you have quite a bit of oxygen left, but we need to find something soon." He nodded.

He began drifting through the ship and outside, grabbing parts of the decayed vessel on his way to the top. Upon reaching the very top of the ship, he looked forward to see a floating pool of black, incandescent liquid. The warning echoed from inside the ship, but almost too little for them to hear.

"What is that?" the Chief asked.

"That... I don't know."

"You don't know?" he queried quietly. "Then it's nothing we've encountered before."

"Correct. So what are we going to do?" He paused a moment, then began scaling the ship down to the front, until the substance was directly overhead. "Oh no. Chief, we're not going to-"

"Give me a trajectory."

"...you'll hit it."

"Good," he replied, coiling himself into crouched position and springing upward toward the substance. He slowly drifted, up and up towards it. Finally, he slowly floated inside the peculiar cloud of almost glowing liquid. He looked around. In his mind's eye, battles were playing out. He reached out slowly and his finger tapped the liquid. Then there was a flash and everything went dark.

**PART 2: The Slayer**

He awoke roughly. He was panting and was covered in a cold sweat. Looking around, he could find no source for his nightmare. He dreamed of something different then the undead he constantly faced for once. He dreamed of something much more horrifying, but he couldn't place it, exactly.

He got up and grabbed his shotgun, and donned his police outfit. Walking outside and getting in his car, he flipped on the police radio. Already, there was a call.

"_Missing persons in the area of West Monroe Street. Leon, you there?_" He picked up the radio reciever.

"Copy that. Status?"

"_People saw them one second, the next they disappeared. Not a normal missing persons case. I want you in there. You deal with the... abnormal._" Leon Kennedy nodded.

"Acknowledged. I'll be there soon."

"_Over and out._" Leon cruised down the street, knowing where the street was he was looking for. After a while, he found a building on West Monroe and people crowding outside. He stepped out of his car and began pressing through the crowd.

"Pardon me, excuse me, police officer, coming through." He pressed people aside until he made it into the house, ducking under the police tape. Several CSI were there, snapping pictures of the scene. At first, he couldn't see anything to take pictures of. Nothing seemed abnormal. Until he followed their gaze. On the ground was a pool of shining black liquid. It seemed to almost glow and pulse on its own as he stared. Slowly, he knelt near it and put one finger out, tapping the liquid.

He felt himself cry out, but heard nothing. Felt the electrifying pain as he convulsed and saw the flash as his vision blurred into nothingness.


	2. ACT 1: Parts 3 & 4

**PART 3: The Soldiers**

"Riiingg, riiingg!" He touched the button on his temple.

"_Snake, this is the sergeant._"

"Sir!"

"_I'm assigning a partner to you. You may not recognize his armor, but he's a class of soldiers known as ODST._"

"What does that stand for?"

"_It doesn't matter right now. He's going to assist you on the infiltration mission._"

"Right. His name?"

"_His name is Isaac Orion._"

"Orion. Like the starbelt."

"_Yes. He'll be meeting you there soon._"

"Right. Over and out." As soon as Snake got off the codec, he heard something behind him. As he turned a figure in black armor came up and pulled out a knife, Snake quickly countering it with his own. After doing several CQC moves, the figure dropped to the ground in a crouch. Snake knew this as the stealthy soldier's sign of being allies.

"Isaac Orion. You must be Solid Snake."

"Yeah. You're my partner, right?"

"Yes." He got to his feet, shaking Snake's hand. He undid the latches and pulled his helmet off and scratched his short, dark-ground hair.

"There they are!"

"Get 'em!" The two turned to see several soldiers dressed in full white outfits and gas-masks heading at them quickly.

"Move!" Snake commanded. The two sprinted several yards down the dirt road they'd come in on, climbing quickly, high into the foliage on either side.

"Where'd they go?" one soldier asked.

"Keep moving," the other said. They continued down the road and the two dropped from the tree moving stealthily toward the complex.

"What are we here for?" Isaac asked.

"It appears that these people have begun making what they call 'Dark Bombs'. It uses a highly concentrated form of unknown dark matter that no one knows how it reacts, except that it absorbs any living thing that comes into contact with it."

"I see. And we're going in to destroy the Dark Bombs?"

"Yeah." Snake pulled a cigarette from his pocket. "Smoke?"

"Nah, expensive habit." Snake shrugged and took a deep drag.

"Our plan of attack is to head down the hill nearby to a riverbed. After that, we'll enter one of the sewage tunnels and from there head into the maintenence shafts around the building. We can reach the mainframe of the facility through one of these shafts and activate all of the Dark Bombs from there. After that, our main concern is leaving."

"Got it."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's move."

**PART 4: The Silent Assassins**

He went over the objectives again in his head. He was to take this new recruit, this Freeman, with him into the base to disarm what he was told were called "Dark Bombs". Hardly anyone knew what they were made of, or contained, but the US government needed them.

So they sent out their finest. A Splinter Cell.

So Sam Fisher and Gordon Freeman quietly moved through the maintenence shafts of the peculiar facility. They had to get to the mainframe room and get the codes to disarm the bombs, so they could successfully disarm and retrieve all bombs in the base. He had told this to Freeman, only to find out that he was a mute.

The two moved silently, Freeman with his strange, large orange gun, and Sam with his silenced pistol. Finally, they reached a vent in the cieling. Looking down, they saw the glowing monitor of the mainframe.

"How are we going to get in, it's bolted tight..." Freeman tapped Sam's shoulder and raised his orange gun to the vent and pulled one trigger. The vent convulsed and pulled itself free from the shaft, attached to the gun by a stream of orange light. Freeman dropped it and climbed through, shortly followed by Sam.

Sam began typing things on the computer, then used his Opsat to hack through some security.

"Got it," Sam said, downloading the security codes to his Opsat. At that moment, the door behind them opened. The two turned, raising their rifles, as did the two in the doorway.

Freeman pressed Sam's gun down. He looked over at the man, then back to the two in the doorway. One, a man encased in black armor, minus the helmet, the other a man in camoflague, a bandana, smoking a cigarette.

"Welcome to the party," Isaac said.

"So you're breaking in too?" Snake asked, observing the ripped vent.

"Yes. My name is Sam Fisher and this is Gordon Freeman. He's a mute. We've been instructed by the US government to come and retrieve the Dark Bombs before they can be used to claim lives."

"That's weird," Snake replied. "We were told by the government to come and destroy them."

"When were you given your orders?" Sam asked, checking the message in his Opsat.

"It was 4:52, April 27th. Two days ago."

"...that's when I recieved mine."

"So we were both ordered to do two different tasks by the same group?"

"Something seems wrong here..." Isaac commented. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and the four dropped to a crouching stance.

"WARNING: Dark Bombs unstable. Explosion eminent. Starting self-destruct sequence. 5 minutes remaining."

"Damnit," Isaac said. "We have to move now!"

"Right," Sam said. Suddenly, the white soldiers rushed down the hallway.

"Freeze, intruders!" the Combine soldiers said.

"Damnit," Snake said. "I don't have time for you." He tossed his cigarette pack at them and started running for the vent. As the Combine soldiers looked down, they realized it wasn't a cigarette pack.

As the four began climbing through the small tunnels behind the walls, they heard the explosion and screams of the several soldiers that died behind them.

"3 minutes and 30 seconds remaining," the computer told them.

"Damnit," Snake said. "It's going to take us a while to get out. Maybe longer than we have."

"Shut up and keep moving," Sam replied. "The main room is up ahead, we can enter there and make a run for the hanger."

"Right." They reached the maintenence chamber.

"A plain wall?" Isaac asked. Gordon Freeman leveled the Gravity Gun to the wall and squeezed the other trigger, knocking the wall outward onto several Combine soldiers.

"There!" Sam said, gesturing toward the helicopter not too far from them.

"1 minute remaining," the computer commented.

"I think it skipped a few updates..." Isaac commented quietly.

"Move!" Snake said, rushing forward, spraying Combine soldiers with his automatic rifle. Sam fired rounds into the heads of the soldiers with perfect accuracy, Isaac fired burst rounds with his Battle Rifle, and Gordon Freeman took the soldiers and threw them at each other with the Gravity Gun.

As they piled into the helicopter, Sam and Snake climbed into the front seats to find a Combine soldier. He was holding a purple-blue grenade.

"Say goodnight," he said, pressing the button. The grenade exploded, showering all five in the dark, unknown liquid. All five saw a flash of bright light and then nothing.


	3. ACT 2: Parts 1 & 2

**ACT II: World of Trophies**

**PART 1: The Forest**

"Ugh... where...?" Master Chief awoke slowly. His vision blurred as he looked around. "A forest? Cortana?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. I've analyzed the plant-life around here several times. I don't recognize any of it."

"Hm. So no planet we know of?"

"Nope. None."

"That makes two unexplained events in the last 24 hours. I have a feeling they're related."

"We better find somewhere to make camp. Whatever sun is around is beginning to set. And we don't want to be out here at night. And without a weapon." It was true. He'd even lost his CQC knife somehow. He had his full suit of armor still, thankfully. And Cortana.

"Suit diagnostic," he commanded.

"All fully functioning. Obviously, if we fell it wasn't far." He nodded. "Again, I think we'd better find a clearing of some sort." Suddenly, there was a rumble and they looked up to see the hulking ship's skeleton plummeting from the sky towards the ground. It fell not too far from them. "Maybe there are still some weapons on the ship, Chief." He nodded and started sprinting through the forest toward it.

He finally emerged from the forest into a clearing, caused by the ship, and now smoldering, gray and brown. He walked up to it and looked down, donning an Assault Rifle.

"That's odd, how conveniently placed it was..." Cortana mumbled to herself. The Chief walked up and tapped the door's controls, opening it. "And the power's still on?"

"Reserve power," Chief said, revealing the flickering lights in the hallway of the ship.

"But a crash like that-"

"Are you really ungrateful?" he asked. She paused.

"Continue." He flipped on his helmet flashlight and continued down the hallway, searching for anything useful. He found several extra clips of ammo and opened another door.

"It appears there's signs of life aboard the ship," Cortana commented, confusion lining her voice. "Be careful Chief." He proceeded into the room. "You're right on top of the signature. But..." He scanned the room. Then he stopped. Slowly, he raised his head, angling the flashlight toward the cieling. "...it's not anything I recognize." His flashlight reflected off the beast for a split second before it struck. It had four legs, was incredibly lizard-like, three claws per hand, and razor sharp teeth.

It snarled and lunged, but the Chief bore into it with his rifle, spraying it with lead. He panted and looked at the door.

"Son of a bitch..." Three creatures were silhouetted in the door, growled, and attacked.

* * *

"What.... Where am I?" Isaac got up and looked around. He immediately realized a few things. 1. His helmet was gone. 2. His weapon had also disappeared. 3. He was alive. 4. He was in a forest.

"What the hell's going on?" he wondered quietly to himself. He got up and slowly started moving through the forest, attempting to gain his bearings. He soon found himself in a open area, a large flat plain, cut through the middle by a rushing river, moving too quickly to swim through, and about 10 feet wide, so too wide to jump.

"Well this is peculiar. Last thing I remember..."

_He was in the facility. As Snake and the other man scrambled into the cockpit of the helicopter, the peculiar soldier set off a grenade, containing, presumably, the Dark Bomb's explosive substance. _

"And everyone who touches it disappears... maybe... maybe they end up here." He looked up to the sky. The sun was beginning to set. "Survival training... survival training..." He splashed his face with the cool water before going back to a tree to gather several sticks. He moved back to the river bank and started rubbing the sticks together quickly.

Suddenly and surprisingly, a spark caught and the thing went up in flames.

"Warmth," he said smiling as the last few rays of twilight caught on the river and reflected, making the trees' shadows much longer and illuminating him and his new fire. "I wonder where the others are..."

* * *

Gordon Freeman looked around the forest quietly. It didn't take long for him to notice his crowbar was missing, as well as his essential weapons. He began walking through a grove of trees, then suddenly saw smoke rising in the distance. It was reaching dusk. As he started moving towards the smoke, he felt something pin him to the ground. He couldn't turn and see just what it was, but it was warm.

He grunted, but said nothing.

"Hey, you're not a Heartless." Gordon felt the pressure release and got to his feet. He saw a boy in a pure black outfit, spiky brown hair, and a large, key-shaped blade in his hand. "I'm Sora." He extended his hand. Gordon shook it without a word. "Uh, do you talk?" Gordon shook his head and held out his nametag. "Gordon Freeman, eh? Well alright. We'll just have to go together for a while until we can find out where we are. Unless you know?" He shook his head again. Gordon pointed at the smoke. "Oh! A smoke signal? Is that where we're headed?" Gordon nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

**PART 2: The Tundra Trophies**

When Sam Fisher awoke, it sent chills through his body. He looked around. There was a small dot of light far off in the distance, everything was cold, and there was a slow, steady dripping noise. As his eyes adjusted to this new terrain, he saw that he was in a cave, appearingly made of ice. He began towards the light. After a while, he heard something and became very still. He turned to see what appeared to be some sort of light-gray, lizard-like monster curled up in a ball sleeping. It had three claws for each of it's four limbs.

As he continued past it, his foot crunched on a pile of snow. The thing jerked awake and saw him. It growled, which echoed through the cave, making a peculiar noise like there were-

"Oh no..." he whispered. Looking into the tunnel behind him, he saw pairs of red eyes staring back. He sprinted for the door, pursued by the peculiar party on his tail.

He ran out the mouth of the tunnel, into the blizzard outside. He fell down, face-first into the snow. As he turned back, about four of the creatures were scurrying out, teeth beared in a menacing fashion. Suddenly, one was slammed into the cave wall. It cried out as it dissolved into several small orbs of blackish-purple substance. The Dark Bomb substance.

Sam turned to see the source of the death of one of these creatures. The culprit was a person, tall, and clad in orange and red armor. The figure charged up a large ball of energy from the cannon mounted on its wrist. It disappeared. As one of the creatures attacked, the figure leveled the cannon and fired the fully charged ball at the creature, sending it hurtling into another, both dissolving into the peculiar dark orbs. The last charged her and the armor-clad person fired a missile at it, turning it to solid ice. They kicked it and it shattered into pieces.

"Thanks," Sam said, getting up. "Who are you?" The figure took off their helmet. Revealed was a blond haired woman with peircing eyes.

"My name is Samus," she replied. "I've never seen you before. Though, I've never seen them either. Are you one of them?" She raised her cannon to Sam's head.

"No. My name is Sam Fisher. I'm a Splinter Cell from the US."

"...where?"

"The US. America?"

"I don't... I've never heard of that place."

"Never heard... of America?"

"No. Not once."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the place known as the World of Trophies."

"World of Trophies?"

"Peculiar name, I know. And this is the Frozen Tundra."

"I see. Can we leave? I don't exactly have suitable clothing for this kind of mission."

"Of course. Do you have any weapons?"

"No."

"Here. Take this." She handed him a bazooka-like weapon. "It's called a Super Scope. It can fire rapid-fire rounds or charged rounds, like my gun." She brandished her arm-mounted weapon and smiled. Suddenly, there was a loud, shrieking noise. "That's-" She was cut off as a black arrow shot through her body. She cried out, then was silent.

Sam saw the woman frozen still and gray, mounted on a large gold circle.

"What-?!" Sam looked and found a peculiar, human-shaped lizard-like creature sprint over and pick up Samus. It's eyes were a dark yellow. It laughed deeply, then raised a large cannon at him. Sam began running and turned in time to see the arrow fired at him. Sam fell into a roll on the ground as the arrow passed over him.

The peculiar alien creature snarled and got onto a hovering lift. He set Samus in with several other trophies and drove off. Sam watched in surprise. He was alone again. He hefted the Super Scope and began walking through the tundra after the peculiar character.

He looked up at the sky, suddenly. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he may have been dreaming. But it was there, plain as day.


	4. ACT 2: Part 3

**PART 3: Peculiar Meetings**

Master Chief finally finished off the last lizard creature with the baseball bat he'd picked up, sending it sailing upward toward the sky and disappearing in a flash.

"That battle was quite peculiar," Cortana commented. "It seemed to ignore all laws of physics."

"This place seems to do that," John replied, looking to the night sky.

"Wait, do you see that?" Chief followed her instruction and saw smoke floating up to the moon. "I'm picking up military transponders... that way." A NAV point appeared on his HUD. "Follow it."

He began moving toward the NAV point, baseball bat in hand. For some odd reason, he found none of those creatures on the way.

He entered a large, open clearing, cut down the middle by a river. Near the river was a fire and three figures sitting around it. He made his way slowly and quietly down to the river, making sure they weren't hostile. He sent out a ping on the Military COMM, but no reply came. Finally, he whistled in a low tone. The three turned to see him.

One was an ODST soldier. He wore the armor, minus the helmet. The second wore an odd orange and black suit, looking similar to some sort of biohazard outfit, and a peculiar sign on the front, standing for the scientific term "half-life". The third was a boy with a black outfit, spiky brown hair, and a key-shaped sword resting behind him.

"Is that a Spartan?" the ODST asked.

"A what?" replied the boy.

"Hey, it is! Over here!" The Chief walked over. "My name's Isaac. This is Sora, and this is Gordon Freeman. We were just hoping someone else would come along."

"Well hiya," Sora said, smiling. The Chief stared him up and down, then sat.

"Which Spartan are you?" Isaac asked, looking him up and down.

"That's SPARTAN-117," Cortana replied. "John. Or Master Chief."

"Oh, Chief?" Isaac said, surprised. "I fought alongside you in the First Battle for New Mombasa. Remember me?" The Chief paused. He didn't remember Isaac at all.

"Yes," he lied. "I'm glad you made it out alive."

"You too, Chief."

"Where are we?" he asked, hoping for an answer.

"None of us know," Sora replied. Damnit. "But I'm sure we'll find out eventually." The Chief nodded. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes near them.

"Did you hear that?" Isaac whispered. All of them looked into the darkness, but couldn't find the source of the noise. Suddenly, a huge, black, shining arrow bolted out from the darkness of the foliage and penetrated Gordon through the chest. He gasped, then fell to the ground. He was now a large, gray version of himself, mounted on a golden pedastal. The three gasped and stood at ready for attack. Suddenly, a boy, white hair, peculiar dark blue and red outfit, walked from the bushes.

"Riku?!" Sora asked. But his childhood friend now had dark yellow eyes and a huge cannon in one hand. He hefted the Gordon Freeman trophy over his shoulder and sprinted off into the woods. "Riku! Come back!"

"Did you see those eyes?" Isaac asked. "It's not your friend anymore!" Sora's eyes welled with tears.

"We've got to help him!"

"No," John said, putting a hand on Sora's shoulder. "I have a feeling we're not going anywhere. We'll find him, and get back Gordon."

"Okay... thanks, John," Sora said. Master Chief just nodded. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sam climbed through the Tundra, shivering and stumbling. He eventually found a cave and walked inside. From deep inside the cave, he could hear noises. Not the same noises as the peculiar lizards made. And even if they were, they'd had to be better than the cold.

As he reached the farthest in as he could go, he found two men. They were much younger than him, both looking about 20. One had a gray scarf wrapped around his mouth, the other donning a long, red cape, looking as though it was very wartorn at the bottom. Both turned to him, bearing their weapons. One, a long sword, the other a golden gauntlet on one hand, all fingers turned into metallic claws.

"I'm okay," Sam said. The two calmed down and invited him over to their fire.

"My name is Cloud Strife," the boy with the scarf said.

"And I'm Vincent Valentine," the other said, not looking at him, but deep into the fire.

"My name is Sam Fisher." Cloud nodded. "My other companion was captured, and turned into a trophy. I think we need to escape this tundra." Cloud looked up.

"Trophy?"

"Yes. She was shot by a large cannon and, after a flash of light, she was gray and mounted on a trophy stand." Cloud nodded and looked down at the fire again.

"Makes sense. Around here, who knows what goes on?" Sam nodded and began warming himself by the fire.

"Cloud," Vincent asked, still not looking. Cloud looked up at him. "During that battle... did any of the others fall in too?"

"I remember Tifa falling in before us. But Sephiroth I don't know. He might've." Vincent nodded and stood.

"Then it's not safe here. We both know Sephiroth well enough. And we have to find Tifa."

"Right. Sam, will you be coming with us?" Sam stood up.

"Yeah. I think so."

"Good. Let's get moving."

"Wait," Sam said. "I forgot to mention something."

"What?" Cloud asked as they walked outside and looked to the sky.

"That." There, hovering several miles above the ground was what looked to be a gigantic black hole.

"Oh."

* * *

Leon awoke slowly, rubbing his head. He looked around. He could find nothing but sand as far as he could see.

"A desert...?" he wondered to himself. "Why am I...?"

_Slowly, he knelt near it and put one finger out, tapping the liquid. He felt himself cry out, but heard nothing. Felt the electrifying pain as he convulsed and saw the flash as his vision blurred into nothingness. _

"Right. That liquid. It must've done something to me. Sent me here somehow." He reached for his pistol, which he just couldn't find. He looked down to see that none of his things were on his person, except for his police vest and combat knife. He began trekking through the seemingly endless desert.

After several hours of walking, he reached what appeared to be a small oasis. He rubbed his eyes. It wasn't a mirage, thank god. As he walked to it, he entered the grove of trees surrounding the water pool. But as he entered, it appeared to not be a pool at all, but a long, winding river that he had missed, not several yards in the other direction.

He knelt by the pool, splashing his face with water. He looked, and reflected across the pool was a cardboard box.

This time he thought for certain he was seeing things. He looked up and stared at the box. It read, "To Heliport" along the side. Heliport? For helicopters? Suddenly, it moved slightly. Leon slowly walked over to it and it stood completely silent. Carefully, he lifted the box up. Under it was a man in camoflague. He looked surprised, then got up.

"Who are you?" Leon asked.

"My name is Solid Snake. I'm a reconassiance agent."

"I see. My name is Leon Kennedy. Former agent of S.T.A.R.S. and currently part of the Raccoon City Police Department."

"Raccoon City? S.T.A.R.S.?"

"Nevermind. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Leon frowned. What WAS he doing there?

"I... I don't know," Leon answered honestly.

"Exactly. We probably both got here via that dark matter stuff."

"Yeah, I was," Leon replied. "What was it?"

"I don't know. But where I was from, a terrorist group was making bombs out of the stuff. No one knew what it did. Until now."

"I see. So what are we going to do now?" Snake hushed him. He slowly lifted the cardboard box over his head and crouched down. "What are you doing?"

"Look," Snake replied, poking one finger out of the eye-hole. A cloud of dust was raising toward them, but much smaller than a dust storm.

"Do you have another box?" Snake shook his head. "Damnit." Leon climbed a tree and watched carefully. From this far off, it looked as if it were a motorcycle. As it approached, the sound and view told Leon that it was a motorcycle. And the person riding it was very, very fat with a large mouth. He reached the oasis and got off his bike.

Looking around and finding no one, he drank some of the water and threw his bike across. Not waded through carrying it, threw it across. Just tossed it. He got on it on the other side and rode off into the distance. Leon jumped down from the tree and Snake exited his box.

"That was wierd," Leon commented.

"Let's follow," Snake replied, starting to sprint after the motorcyclist.

"Hey, wait for me!" Leon said, sprinting after him.


	5. ACT 2: Part 4

**PART 4: The Evangelist**

The small robot roamed quietly, its treads catching nicely through the desert sands. It continued, on and on, through a seemingly endless abyss.

Suddenly, it scanned ahead. It detected plant life and H2O.

"Plant?" the robot queried. Then, "Eve?" It rolled down the hill into the small oasis. As it did, two life-forms sprinted past. "Humans?" The robot turned. The two had stopped and were walking back to it.

"What is this?" the SWAT officer asked.

"I don't know," the one in camo replied. "What are you?"

"WALL-E," the robot replied, gesturing towards itself.

"Wall-E," Leon read on the side of the small craft. "Waste Allocation Load Lifter, Earth-Class."

"Hm. A trash robot?" Snake asked.

"Looks like it. It's not very helpful. Let's leave it." The two began walking.

"Wait!" Wall-E cried. "I help." The two stared at it. It reached into its storage compartment and retrieved an orb. Snake took it.

"That's one of the grenades that brought me here. But they were only supposed to remove living organisms. How did Wall-E get here?"

"I don't know. Maybe he can help crack this peculiar situation we're in. He is quite... different," Leon said. Snake nodded.

"Just keep up," he told the robot. Wall-E nodded and the three began sprinting off again, Wall-E finding he'd been set up with an odd new thruster on his back, allowing him to sprint just as fast as the other two. He queried that for a moment, then it was sent to the back of consciousness.

* * *

"What is it?" Cloud asked, staring up at the peculiar looking black hole.

"Some sort of matter distortion," Vincent replied. "It's nothing I've seen before."

"Me neither," Sam replied. "We could..." The two looked at him. "We could enter it..." The others' eyes widened.

"Go... INTO it?" Cloud asked. "That's crazy, it's-"

"Worth a try," Vincent finished, staring into it again. "I don't think we have anything to lose if we do."

"Except maybe our lives," Cloud replied.

"Things don't work the same here. I don't think... I don't think that death is a problem here either." Cloud frowned.

"I suppose you're right. At least the first part."

"Sam and I will hoist you first, Cloud. Then I'll throw Sam, then I'll jump." Cloud nodded. Sam and Vincent knelt down on their knees and Cloud stepped into their hands. They thrust up, throwing Cloud into the shimmering pool of substance. It rippled outward like liquid then eventually sat still again.

"You're next," Vincent said. For the first time, Sam looked at his eyes. They were a deep, fiery red. Vincent looked up again, to distract attention. Sam stepped into his hands and was hoisted up into the air.

Vincent crouched and lunged upward, a little extra boost from his counterpart Delta. The three disappeared inside the peculiar purplish-black substance.

* * *

"What do we do now that Riku's gone?" Sora asked.

"I think we'd better move up the river," Isaac replied. "The river's gotta start somewhere." Sora and Master Chief nodded.

"Sorry, guys, I'm pretty useless here," Cortana replied. "I'm picking up no military transponders aside from the two of you, and I can't get topographical data unless I've got some kind of space probe. So... nothing. Total blackout." Chief nodded.

"That's fine, Cortana. I've gone without intel before. We'll be fine." The three began their long trek up the river, unknowingly watched with hateful eyes.

"What's that?" Sora asked suddenly. They follow his gaze upward to see a huge platform floating in the sky, water pouring from its sides into a lake, then forming the river.

"Well we've found where the river starts," Isaac stated. "What now?"

"We have to climb it somehow," Sora said, frowning. "But... how?"

"Stay down," the Chief said in a low voice, ducking into some bushes. They hid in the bushes, then suddenly saw one of the dark lizard-like creatures walk forward and open an invisible door.

"Look," Isaac whispered, pointing up. The creature came out on top of the platform, thousands of feet in the air.

"So that door leads directly up to the top?" Sora queried.

"Looks like it," the Chief replied. "Let's go." He got up and walked over.

"So where's the door?" Isaac asked. The Chief put his arms out and felt around. Suddenly, his hands hit something solid. He looked. The door shimmered into existance before him. He grabbed the knob and opened the door, seeing right out onto the huge lake platform. The three walked inside.

"Whoa," Sora said quietly. The three were astonished. The platform was home to a huge lake, and in the center was a huge, glowing orb of the shimmering dark substance. The lizard creature disappeared inside it and made it ripple and pulse for a moment before becoming very still.

"This place is amazing," Isaac whispered. Suddenly, the orb pulsed again. This time, a figure emerged from it. It was a person, large with a cape and wielding some sort of sword.

"Hello, friends," the man greeted. His cape was short, cut at about ankle length. His sword was a shimmering blade, made of the same dark material as the Dark Bombs and the orb in the lake. Across his chest a circle with a dash going inward was displayed, as well as delicate patterns and designs. "My name is Evan."

"Hi, Evan!" Sora said, reaching his hand out to greet the man. "I'm Sora, and these-"

"Oh, but they can introduce themselves, can't they?" Evan said, a hint of a smile on his face.

"I'm Isaac," the ODST said.

"And my name is John," Chief replied.

"Well very nice to meet you all. Have you found your new home accomadating?"

"New home?" Sora asked.

"Why yes, it's called the World of Trophies. And you're currently in the region known as the Airborne Lake."

"No," Sora replied, "I meant what did you mean by, 'our new home'?"

"Well this is where you will be staying, whilest you're being studied."

"Studied?" the Chief said, not liking where this was going.

"But of course. You think the lot of you were brought here on accident? I specifically chose each and every one of you for this purpose. You are to play out your lives... and fight to the death."

"What?!" the three said almost simultaneously.

"Of course, I hadn't explained the game yet. You are to fight to the death... but when you die, you'll simply become trophies. Like so." He lunged forward, stabbing Sora through the chest. Sora didn't have time to cry out, but fell to the ground, a gray trophy of himself, mounted on the golden pedastol. The other two just stared, mouth agape. "Oh, no, he's not dead. Watch." He tapped Sora's trophy lightly and the boy shimmered back into liveliness, the same pose he was in when he was turned into a trophy.

"What in the world was that!?" Sora cried out, falling to the ground.

"That was a demonstration. Now, I leave you here to explore for a while. Soon I'll have the battlefield ready, then I can send you all there for testing. Good day." He glided swiftly across the water, walking on it, making only small ripples as he disappeared inside the shimmering dark orb.

"Well that was just wierd," Isaac replied. "And a few more things. One, that Riku turned Gordon into a trophy, but then took him. Where did he take him? If Evan is such a high power around here, wouldn't Riku be working for him? And two, what about those lizard creatures? Are they on Riku's side, or Evan's?"

"I don't know," John replied, "but I don't like any of this one bit."

"Me neither," Cortana replied. "I think we'd better go before Evan comes back." The three nod.

"Look," Sora said. "This world is huge. There's desert over to the east, icecaps to the west, and more grassland to the north."

"To the south?" Isaac asked.

"Just looks dark," Sora said. "Maybe it's all that dark stuff."

"Let's head for more grassland," Cortana commanded. They went through the door and started north, toward the Northern Fields.


	6. Act 3: Parts 1 & 2

**ACT III: Preparations**

**PART 1: Goings On**

"How have you done, my son?" the man asked.

"I've been doing very well, my father. I have gotten almost all that you have asked for here. And more are coming as we speak."

"Good. Once all have come here, we shall start our 'tournament'. And the winner shall get the grand prize: watching as all the loser's trophies are assimilated to create my final form."

"Yes, my father. I look forward to seeing you strong again."

"Good. Now go, my son."

"Yes, father." Evan stood and left the room.

"But I must have as much power as I can," the man whispered to himself. "Which is why you, too, must die, Evan..."

--------------------------

"Look, a forest," Snake said. They stopped abruptly and looked. The forest seemed to spread for miles down what appeared to be a completely straight line. The grass stopped at the point that the sand started in.

"That's peculiar," Leon said, frowning. "Should it really all be straight like that?"

"Eve?" Wall-E questioned.

"Who's Eve?" Snake asked. Suddenly, there was a small flash. Leon and Snake shielded their eyes while Wall-E's cameras attempted to polarize against the light. The strain set the poor robot out of power and it sat, overstrenuated and powerless for the moment. Its power level blinked, meaning "recharge". His solar panels flashed for maximum power gain. That was when a lizard-like creature came out of nowhere lunging forward and stabbing the poor, defenseless robot through the torso with huge claws, leaving him nothing but a peculiar trophy, lying on the sand.

As soon as Snake and Leon could see again, they saw a young man with blue hair, a cape, and a sword walk forward. The lizard gave the man the Wall-E trophy and the man smiled slightly before retreating into the dark orb from whence he came. After, several more of the lizards poured from this dark orb before it closed and disappeared from reality.

"What now?" Leon asked quietly. Snake pushed a pistol into his hand and put his own hand on the RPG on his back.

"Ready?" Snake asked.

"Yeah," Leon replied.

"Ready..."

"Set..."

"Go!" they cried simultaneously.

--------------------------

"So that Evan," Sora said, while they were walking through the forest. "What's up with him?"

"I think he rules over this entire place," Cortana replied. "He apparently has it all wired. I have a feeling there's some deeper connection he has with this place, but I just can't seem to place it. Not yet, at least."

"So basically we're searching for answers right now," Isaac replied. "And until we find them..."

"We can't rest," Sora finished. "Well can we rest for a little bit? My legs are tired at the sun is setting again."

"Did it rise?" the Chief asked. Everyone stopped. They don't remember it rising. It set when they were in the clearing, Gordon got turned into a trophy, then when they stepped out into the clearing again, it was daytime.

"What's going on here?" Isaac yelled.

"Yes, we should rest," Cortana replied. "One of us should keep watch while the other two sleep. Chief and I have the first shift. You two rest."

"Thanks," Sora said, yawning. "I really need a break." He lied down on the grass and slowly fell into a deep sleep, as did Isaac.

"You know more than you say," John said, turning off the external speakers.

"I think I may be piecing this together," she admitted. "But for now, we'll just have to wait and see if I'm right."

"Well what are you anticipating?" he asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she said. He heard the smile in her voice. "Powering down."

John sat down and waited. Then he waited. And waited.

"Cortana," he said, antsy unlike he had been in a very long time. "Power on."

"Powering on. Chief?"

"What time is it, Earth time."

"It's about 740 Hours. It's been a long time, Chief. Have you...?"

"The entire time," he said, grimacing under his helmet.

"That's not normal."

"Cortana, nothing here is normal. Now, what were you saying earlier? Everyone's asleep." She paused.

"Evan."

"Yes?"

"He's not human."

"What...?"

"Evan is made of the same substance as the stuff that brought us here, and the stuff he brought into. The lizard creatures we fought are made of a similar substance."

"Hm."

"Sora is made of something different as well. It's different that the Dark Matter, however. Isaac is from our dimension, so obviously I recognize him as normal."

"Our dimension? So Sora and Evan..."

"No. I don't know where we are. Somewhere beyond comprehension. I've been acting oddly, have I not?"

"Come to think of it."

"The peculiar situation has set my memory in a bunch, and is making me think crazy. It's hard to comprehend for an AI."

"I see."

"I don't trust that Evan."

"Neither do I."

"Wake Isaac up. And go to bed, Chief. You'll need rest for what's ahead."

"What's ahead?"

"I'm not sure what I think is coming... but it's bad."

"I see. Alright, I'll go to bed. Thanks, Cortana."

"Powering down." The Chief paused and went to Isaac, rousing him slowly.

"Wha...?"

"Your shift."

"Aight, thanks Chief..." he grumbled and got up. As the Chief fell asleep, Isaac looked around. He then saw something peculiar. What appeared to be a blue orb floating and drifting along.

"Fairy?" he wondered to himself. "Fairies don't exist." _Neither to giant, black lizards or doors leading to floating lake platforms in the sky,_ he thought to himself. He slowly followed the fairy until it stopped.

"Link," the fairy said in a velvety voice, "we have a visitor." Isaac saw a boy turn around. He was in a green outfit and had a sword in one hand and a triangle-shaped mark on the other.

"My name is Isaac," he told the boy.

"His name is Link," the fairy said. "He doesn't talk much. My name is Navi."

"Nice to meet you both," Isaac said. "We'd better get back to our base camp." Link nodded and followed Isaac back. When he got there, Sora and the Chief were both awake.

"Hey guys, I-" he paused. Chief's helmet was off. "You're not the Master Chief." The fake Chief glared at him with piercing yellow eyes and skin made of Dark Matter. The two fake heroes growled and lunged.

**PART 2: Beginning of the End**

"Wall-E's gone," Leon commented. They were surrounded by the bodies of the lizards that hadn't yet dissolved into the peculiar dark orbs that seep into the ground.

"Yeah. Poor guy. I kinda liked him."

"Me too. Wait, nevermind. Wall-E! Over here!" They looked to the forest line to see the robot roll over. "Wall-E, we were worried." It looked up. It's eyes were a peircing red.

"Directive override," it said darkly.

"Wall-E?" Leon said, stepping back. It opened its storage compartment and retrieved a pistol.

"Override, override, override..." it chanted. It held the pistol at arm's length and fired. It fired a green laser that clipped Leon in the side, spinning him to the ground. Snake aimed his RPG at the robot and fired. Wall-E dodged it and continued firing the Ray Gun at the heroes. Leon got up, finding his pistol behind the brawling Wall-E and Snake. He looked down.

"Huh...? What's this...?" Upon touching the compass, it appeared on his chest. It read, "MOTHER" across the front. Wall-E saw he was up and fired the Ray Gun at him. The projectile hit Leon and bounced back, knocking the gun from Wall-E's hand. Leon took this moment to run forward taking both his pistol and the Ray Gun, firing them at Wall-E.

"Error, error, error!" the robot cried in pain as it sizzled on the ground. Shortly after, it dissolved into the same substance of dark orbs.

"He was a lizard?" Leon asked.

"No. This place is weird... I don't trust anything," Snake replied.

"Me neither." They paused. "I think we should go into the forest now."

"Good idea. Let's go."

--------------------------

"Chief? Sora?" Isaac called out. He looked forward to see two trophies, one of Master Chief and one of Sora. On the other side of the trophies was a large, dinosaur looking creature with a red shell. It grunted at them before grabbing the two trophies. Link rushed forward and tapped Sora's trophy. There was a flash and Sora reappeared, Keyblade in hand.

"Who's that?" Sora asked, ready to fight.

"That's Bowser," Navi replied. "He's a villain here in the World of Trophies." Sora nodded.

"So we beat him?" Sora asked, charging the dinosaur. Bowser stomped hard and blew Sora back, sprawling out on the ground. Bowser chuckled and walked into the dark portal, the portal receding in on itself.

"Ow..." Sora said, unable to move.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked, kneeling by him.

"Yeah... but he got John," Sora coughed. "We can't let them get away with this. We have to stop them."

"I think it's Evan's doing," Isaac said softly. "He's probably sending these horrid monsters and people to attack us and take us back for those battlegrounds."

"Then why not take us all at once? Why not just tell us where we're going instead of turning us into trophies?"

"I don't know. But we'll find out," he replied, looking up. The other three followed his gaze to find a huge black hole, hovering several hundred feet above the ground, brushing the treetops.

"What is that?!" Sora asked, having bad experiences with black holes.

"I don't know. I think it's a portal to the battlegrounds that Evan had talked about."

"Think we should go in?" Navi asked.

"That's our best bet," Isaac replied. "If we don't, then we'll probably be stuck here, fighting endless numbers of fighters forever. Let's go." They began climbing the trees nearby. As soon as they reached the top, they felt the light suction of the black hole above them.

"Ready?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah," Sora and Navi said, the three nodding.

"One... Two... Jump!" The four jumped up into the air, their vision blurring into nothingness as they blacked out.

--------------------------

"What is that?" Snake asked, looking up at the black hole hovering above them.

"It looks like the thing that that one man appeared from. The one before the lizard battle."

"Right. Maybe if we go into it, we can find Wall-E. Or... maybe it's a way out."

"Good idea," Leon replied. "But how do we get into it?"

"What's that?" Snake asked. Looking ahead, he saw a barrel with an arrow on it. The arrow pointed up toward the black hole. Snake touched it and suddenly disappeared.

"Snake? SNAKE?" Leon called.

"I'm in here," Snake's voice emitted from the barrel.

"Oh. Well get out of there," Leon scolded.

"There's a button here..." Suddenly, the barrel exploded and Snake spiraled up into the black hole. Leon touched the barrel and then pressed the button as well, flying up into the black hole. Into the dark abyss known only as Subspace.

--------------------------

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Evan said aloud, looking upon the collection he'd gotten. "This wont do. They can't all just sit around. They must battle and fight to the death. It wouldn't be fun without it!" He went along, tapping each of the trophies that had appeared after entering one of the many portals. One by one, they awakened. Finally, everyone was awake. "Welcome!" Evan cried. "To the Subspace Arena!"


	7. Act 3: Parts 3 & 4

**PART 3: The Arena**

"Where are we?" Master Chief asked.

"What's going on?" Navi questioned.

"What is this place?" Gideon Wyatt asked, looking around.

"Now, calm down, everyone," Evan instructed. "Please, calm yourselves. It's quite alright. You all have been brought from your respective dimensions to this one. Sorry for the inconvenience on the World of Trophies. That was a waiting room until our Colisseum was done. And, finally, here it is!" He turned to reveal a huge Colisseum.

"Whoa," everyone said softly.

"That's amazing!" Samus commented.

"It's huge," Mario said.

Gordon Freeman said nothing, obviously.

"This will be where you will be staying during the duration of the tournament."

"Tournament?" Zelda asked, piping up.

"Oh, yes. I only explained the situation to a few of you. There are a few..." He frowned, searching for the right word. "A few requirements for living here for the time being. One. You must follow all of my rules, as well as the rules my boss sets up."

"Who's your boss?" Sonic asked. A hint of a smile touched Evan's lips.

"Rule one. Don't ask about my boss." Sonic shifted, frowning at the lack of information. Everyone did. "Now, the second requirement. You are all brought here for a tournament known as the 'Super Smash Tourney'."

"Super... smash?" the Arbiter asked.

"Indeed. The Super Smash Tourney is where each of you are given several advantiges over the other contestents, based on your previous life."

"Isn't it still our life?" Riku asked. Evan paused and stared at the boy.

"No. As soon as you chose to enter Subspace, you have given yourselves up. You are at the mercy of me and my boss." He snapped his fingers and several of the large, lizard-creatures exited from Subspace orbs behind him. "They'll show you to your rooms. Upon reaching your rooms, you'll find each has communicators. You may talk amongst yourselves or with myself. You may chat with my boss, so long as it is only text format, not audio. I bid you good day. Rest up. Round One begins tomorrow."

At this, Evan entered one of the Subspace orbs and the lizards hissed, beginning to escort each of the thirty contestents to their living quarters.

--------------------------

"Are they assembled?" the man asked.

"Yes," Evan said, kneeling in front of his father. "They made the job easier for me. They literally came here. As you know, as normal people enter Subspace, they become trophies automatically, thanks to the barriers."

"Of course."

"When their trophies came, I commanded the Slizards to bring them all into the viewing room. They all saw the grand unveiling of the Colisseum. I may like to keep a couple of them to watch them compete in the Colisseum."

"You can take others," his boss said. "These are mine. They're special, remember?"

"Yes. Of course. Sorry father."

"Do not apologize. Just allow this tournament to be swift. I need to fly again."

"Yes, master." Evan left the room, leaving his father, his master in the dark room alone.

--------------------------

"Welcome to your custom living quarters," a computer voice greeted. "It is being accustomed to your original living conditions." The room went bright white, then began changing. Jak watched as it transformed what appeared to be a room with a view of Haven City, his hometown. "Your room has been accomodated. Please note the communicator on the wall. You may contact anyone within the Subspace Arena. However, anyone outside the Subspace Arena you may not contact."

"Damnit," Jak said quietly. "Dax..." He paused, then touched the communicator.

"Communicator on," the male computer voice replied. "Please state whom you would like to talk to."

"The boss," he replied.

"Loading text-based chat..." An electronic, holographic touch display appeared in front of him.

"Where'd they get such amazing technology?" Jak wondered.

"_Hello."_ A message appeared.

"Hello," Jak replied.

"_How are you, Jak?" _The messager asked.

"I am doing well. Where am I?"

"_You are in your customized living quarters. Are the accomodating you?_"

"Yes. They are quite nice."

"_That is good. I am glad you are feeling well. Tomorrow begins round one."_

"Yeah. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"_You will do fine, Jak. I swear it."_

_"_Well what happens if I don't?"

"_... terminating transmission."_ The computer display turned off.

"Transmission terminated. Access denied," the communicator voice said.

_What WILL happen if I lose?_ Jak wondered. He decided not to ponder it anymore.

He lied down to go to sleep and turned over. He wondered what the next day would turn out to be. Around him, thirty other competitors from different dimensions wondered the exact same thing. No one knew what was to come. No one but Evan and his master.

**PART 4: The Lineup**

"Welcome to the first Subspace Arena Super Smash Tourney!" Evan cried, to the audience of peculiar creatures, brought from the dimensions of the combatants. There were Covenant, Heartless, infected villagers, Pokemon, Goombas, etc. "I today bring you thirty of the greatest fighters of all time, all to fight to the semi-death for the reward of the Smash Grand Trophy and to make them a millionare in their dimension's currency!" A large trophy was revealed. It was made of pure gold. Peculiar enough, it appeared to be some sort of large, gloved hand. "Are you all ready?" The audience screamed. "Now here are the contestants!"

"Master Chief. He's a fighter called a SPARTAN-II. He fought for the survival of the human race, and won. THREE TIMES!

"Solid Snake. A secret agent that fought to destroy dinosaur-like robots, capable of firing nuclear warheads. He beat them with stealth and his other amazing, charming qualities.

"Isaac Goldmont. A member of the marines of the United Nations Space Defense. He has helped save earth, and traveled to an alien world and helped kill the Covenant." At this, the aliens in the audience booed and shook their fists or arm-mounted cannons at the ODST soldier. He smiled sheepishly.

"Moving on.

"Leon Kennedy. A former member of S.T.A.R.S. and currently underwent a mission to save the president's daughter, and succeeded. He fought zombies at his home town of Raccoon City and infected villagers at an undisclosed location.

"Gordon Freeman. Member of the scientific research foundation 'Black Mesa'. He assisted the stopping of an occurance called the 'Resonance cascade' and saved the world from a group of creatures called the Combine.

"Sam Fisher. An elite military soldier known as a Splinter Cell." Evan paused, looking through his index cards. "It seems... it seems Sam Fisher's card has been severely burned. I... know nothing else about him. Again, moving on.

"Sora. He came from an island called Destiny Islands, was intrusted with the Keyblade and went on to save many worlds an their inhabitants from the dark creatures called the Heartless.

"Samus." He stopped. "That's peculiar. I know I wrote more on this card. Hm.

"Cloud Strife. He was from a city known as Midgard. He was part of a secret project called SOLDIER as well as his nemesis, Sephiroth.

"Wall-E. A robot from the planet earth after it's been discarded and left for dead, he helped clean up the world, packing the trash into blocks and creating what almost looked like huge buildings of trash. He left earth and found humanity and brought them to earth, restoring it to its former quality.

"Vincent Valentine." He paused. "This is beginning to frustrate me. This card was full before. In any case...

"Gideon Wyatt. A pilot for a ship near earth, and one of the last few remaining survivors of humanity's genocide. He bears the powers that Humans possess, including several different psyonic abilities.

"Tifa. That's quite peculiar. It says nothing more than her name.

"Mario. A former plumber. Mario has saved Princess Peach from the clutches of Bowser several times.

"Luigi. A former plumber. Luigi has assisted Mario in saving Peach, and has his own princess lover named Daisy.

"Link. He is a wielder of a peice of the mighty Triforce. He took down Ganondorf in battle and saved Princess Zelda.

"Zelda. Also known as Shiek. Zelda is a princess of the town of Hyrule. Shiek is an assassin.

"Jak. Otherwise known as Mar. Jak was taken to the future, which was actually where he originated from. His father was exiled from the mighty Haven City, but Jak made an agreement between the exiled land of Spargus City and Haven City.

"Ratchet. A Lombax engineer that has saved the galaxy several times over.

"Pikachu. The lightning mouse Pokemon. Capable of summoning bolts of electricity as well as concentrated balls of energy.

"Grovyle. This particular Grovyle was from the future. He came back to retreive Time Gears and fix the flow of time so his future wouldn't become the horrible ravaged future as it was.

"Lucas. This is a boy granted with the abilities of PK. He can summon electricity, fire, ice, or other elements.

"Serious Sam. He went back in time to stop a villain from messing with the time-space continuum. And he's SERIOUS.

"Tidus. Taken from his time into the far future, he assisted summoner Yuna in saving the world from a being known as Sin, which was created from humanity's laziness and sins.

"Sonic. A hedgehog that can run at almost the speed of light. He can't be confined by anything or anyone and insists on doing things his way.

"Sephiroth. A member of project SOLDIER. He wields the legendary Mesamune and has slaughtered many.

"Riku. A person who's heart formerly was consumed by the darkness. But by rising above himself, he found that he could confine the darkness to a small part of his heart for love of his friends.

"Wario. Another who's card appears blank, aside from the name...

"Bowser. A reptilious creature who can breathe fire. He is Mario's arch foe and leader of the Goombas.

"The Arbiter. A Covenant Elite who was raised to the religious rank of Arbiter and commands the Elites in battle against the Covenant Loyalists." Evan put the cards in his left pocket, leaving the ones that had become blank in his right pocket.

"Now that everyone knows the combatants, they will be assigned to their battle partners. Round One will have one-on-one fights and each person will fight one other person. Scoreboard! Assign the lineups!"

The huge scoreboard above the stadium showed fifteen slots and the combatants names spun through, changing from one to the next rapidly. Eventually it began slowing. Finally, the names stopped.

"The lineups are now up!"

MASTER CHIEF** VS **LINK

VINCENT VALENTINE **VS **SOLID SNAKE

CLOUD **VS **GIDEON WYATT

SORA **VS **MARIO

TIFA **VS **JAK

SERIOUS SAM **VS **RATCHET

GORDON FREEMAN **VS **BOWSER

RIKU **VS **LUCAS

GROVYLE **VS **SEPHIROTH

ISAAC/ODST **VS **ARBITER

ZELDA **VS **SAMUS

LUIGI **VS **WARIO

SONIC **VS **WALL-E

TIDUS **VS **LEON K.

SAM FISHER **VS **PIKACHU

"Look at that, folks! That's Round One! I can already tell that a few matchups are going to be very heated, such as Isaac vs. Arbiter and Luigi and Wario. It's definately going to be interesting for the combatants that already know each other! Are the contestants ready?" He looked to them. They all nodded, pulling out their weapons. Each was equipped with a weapon from their previous dimension. "Good. Round One is about to begin! Everyone to the waiting room, please!"


End file.
